


Cursed

by PrettyInPurple00



Series: 52 Word Prompt Challenge [1]
Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Miraculous Ladybug, Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 365 word prompt challenge, EmiMike, Gen, LadyNoir - Freeform, Marichat, MilaSara, Not a Crossover, Phichimetti, VictUuri, adrienette - Freeform, hamabros - Freeform, ladrien, leoji, love square, otayuri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 13:22:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17264951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyInPurple00/pseuds/PrettyInPurple00
Summary: Katsudon is his poison apple and Yuuri doesn’t mind a bit.





	Cursed

**Author's Note:**

> 1/365  
> Prompt: Cursed  
> Fandom: Yuri on Ice  
> Pairing: None  
> Rating: G

As a child, people used to liken Yuuri to Snow White. Kind of. Well, it was mainly because of his dark hair and fair skin.

He couldn't talk to woodland creatures, didn't have an evil stepmother who wanted his heart in a box, nor did he live in a tiny cottage at the edge of the forest with a septet of men who worked in a diamond mine. 

Yuuri  _was_ cursed, though, one other trait he did share with the young fairytale princess. Not from poisoned apples, however. Quite the contrary, actually. His mother's katsudon.

The dish, rich and decadent; a heavenly combination of breaded pork cutlet, steamed rice, and an egg cooked just enough so the yolk would break when Yuuri pierced it with his chopsticks.

This is where the similarity made itself apparent, because, no matter how hard he tried to fight it, Yuuri always fell asleep after indulging in the meal. 

Yuuri was not woken by true love’s kiss, but rather tucked safely into bed by either his parents or sister where he’d sleep peacefully through the night, belly warm and full.

Truly Yuuri was cursed, but the katsudon was well worth it. 

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hi on Twitter!! @berrymary92


End file.
